


The night before the rest of our lives

by ValentineRunaway



Category: Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Cock Piercing, Consensual Underage Sex, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Piercings, Semi-Public Sex, This fic got a big kinkier than it was planned to lol, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 00:06:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20461763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValentineRunaway/pseuds/ValentineRunaway
Summary: The first moment Sean Diaz saw Finn, he started feeling confused about his sexuality. He has never found boys cute before, but the second he saw Finn and his tattooed face, he has been wanting to see him again. As time goes on and the two of them meet again, Sean wants to be closer and closer to his friend. On the night of their heist, the two of them connect, for the first and the last time.





	The night before the rest of our lives

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write more about these two, and I also tried a different writing style - I just went with the flow and just wrote and wrote and wrote. It was an interesting experience.

The first time Sean had realized he might like guys more than he liked girls was during a cold winter day at a market in the corner of a small, almost dead town. After running away with his little brother Daniel, they had managed to find a safe place to stay at - their grandparents who lived in the middle of nowhere and had a much lighter skin compared to the brother's brown skin. Of course Sean had been grateful to have a warm place to stay at and a real bed to sleep on, but he had hated how strict the rules were and how weirdly distant he felt towards his own grandparents. That’s what you get when you’re on the run - It's far from walking on roses. But Finn, the first guy he ever liked, wasn’t into rules at all. It was obvious since the first time their eyes had met.

The market sold Christmas trees that someone had bothered to cut down and bring all the way here from the nearest forest and other useless holiday crap that people were selling overpriced just because they had made it themselves. It was cold enough to turn your fingers blue, barely any people were around, and it was just all together boring as all small towns usually are. But Sean’s attention had been taken by a girl with a wild violet hair and a pair of frozen fingers forcing themselves to play the right tunes with an old hefty guitar. Her voice was pretty to listen to, but it wasn’t the kind of singing you could ever hear from the radio. Talented, yes, but not good enough to make it big, but destined to please the ears only from the side of the road. Sean had been staring at her long enough for the song to end, and then start a conversation with her. What he had learned in two minutes was that hopping on trains was risky but fun, her name was Cassidy, and that Daniel was as nosy as ever when he had jumped in and started all kinds of questions just to embarrasses his big brother. Despite his little brother stopping Sean from asking more questions, one thing was clear - Cassidy was on the run, too.

And then a boy, maybe a few years older than Sean and with the same messy hair as Cassidy, had walked over to them, first completely ignoring the two brothers, then greeting them with ‘hello pups’ which made Sean feel so odd in the bottom of his stomach. After staring at a girl with a guitar long enough for it to be creepy, Sean was back at staring at this new face with a couple simple tattoos. Three triangles under his left eye. A strong straight line running from the bottom of his lip down his chin, maybe even all the way down to his neck or even chest, impossible to tell with the scarf on the way. And piercings everywhere, the most noticeable on his nose that made him look like a bull.

This boy, someone Sean knew to call ‘Finn’ in the future, was social and bubbly which was something he didn’t expect a homeless person to be. He was good around kids, Sean thought when Finn had first noticed Daniel and his excitement about the dog. Finn first was serious about how his dog had seen a lot, just like he had, before turning the scent of the pup into a running joke. 'Stinky boy, and you love it', he said, and it made Sean smile. Somehow, he had turned to the girl, Cassidy, joked about her hair, and then turned to Sean and said: “You should keep your distance, dude.” That’s all he really needed to say to make Sean understand that this person hid his feelings well and instead turned everything into a joke because he didn't want to bother anyone, just wanted to be liked, that's all. Maybe that’s why he liked Finn straight from the start. He felt like he needed someone this oddly positive around him to make him forget about the cruel reality of being homeless, lost and wanted for jail.

What had made Sean feel almost high was when he had continued the joke - “You never know what might crawl out of there” he had said about the girl’s hair, making Finn chuckle -, and Cassidy had told Finn to put down the flirting, or what she called ‘perverting’, and focus on leaving. And then he was gone, completely, out of Sean’s life before he had even properly introduced himself. Who could just enter someone’s head, mess it up like that and decide to fuck out? Sean had felt confused for weeks after that. Even if he was on the run and soon homeless again, he couldn’t help but wonder how Finn and Cassidy were doing, two strangers he had only shared a few words with suddenly becoming his priority.

Maybe that’s why they all met each other again, because it was fate. Maybe that’s why he and Daniel joined this group of people living in tents deep in the woods when the snow had melted away and it was warm enough to survive without long sleeves. Maybe it was fate, indeed, for them to be together. Sean never had believed in fate, but after trying to raise his little brother who possessed some kind of unnatural powers, he was ready to believe in anything.

Maybe that’s why he believed that he and Finn could become a thing.

Finn was the kind of guy who turned every situation into an easy one with his stories he told over and over again, his jokes that sometimes were insulting, sometimes funny, and his trustworthy personality that made it so easy to talk to him about anything. Finn was that good voice in your head telling you to do something, to take that leap you’re too afraid to take. Sometimes his ideas he spat out every now and then were too far to reach or plain stupid, like his dream of living in the beach or his plan to steal some cash and get the hell out of here, but he always had good intentions. He wasn’t afraid to take risks, but was ready to do anything in his power to work things out. Maybe his eagerness to achieve greatness had made him such a sweet talker. Finn knew how to get out of any situation with just words, and if not, then he never raised a fist. Kind of a hippie he was, a criminal who didn't want to hurt anyone. An odd fellow, yet still so likeable. 

He was also so good with Daniel, almost like a new brother to him. Hell, sometimes Sean felt like Finn was the brother Daniel deserved to have. He had caught the two of them throwing knives one morning, and even if that was dangerous, Finn had promised he was watching the kid like a hawk. Daniel liked Finn more than he liked his actual brother.

So all in together, Finn was a good guy even with his dark corners. He was confident, stupidly brave, incredibly honest, super fucking perverted, funny. Somehow all of that made Sean fall crazily for him.

There was a night when he tried to make a move on Finn. It was one of those dark yet very calm nights, when no wind blew and no one else but them was awake. The only light in their little camp area came from the fire, the only source of warmth that kept everyone cuddled up close to it. Stories were told, music was played, weed and alcohol was passed around, secrets were told. And as the night grew darker the less people were by the fire, which somehow lead to Sean getting his hair cut. Shaved from the sides, still a full mess in the middle. Not too bad. Not like Sean cared what was on his head - He had never been the kind of guy who cared what he looked like. Instead of focusing on checking how the end result would look like, Sean had been focusing on how it had felt like. It had been Finn who had wanted to cut his hair and who had done all the cutting, surprising Sean with a completely new style. Finn had worked on him so carefully, always making sure he wasn’t gonna accidentally stab Sean with the scissors or the razor, always shushing him and the two girls watching to be able to focus on this completely. In the middle of it when most of his hair had started to cover the ground, Sean was almost falling asleep, just focusing on how it felt, how damn ticklish it was when strands of hair dropped down to the nape of his neck and how Finn’s fingers every now and then caressed him, secretly, and quickly enough for it to not look weird. At the end he started to realize that Finn might be a little selfish and make Sean look the way he wanted Sean to look like, and not thinking what kind of hair Sean would like to have. But Sean didn’t mind. He let Finn cut his hair as a way of saying _‘You can have all of me, You can do anything to me, You don’t even have to ask. If my new haircut makes you like me more, then so be it’_. 

At the end of the night, conversations continued, and things escalated fast onto the sexual kind of talk, all thanks to Finn who sometimes only thought with his dick. Sean had been immediately curious, first asking if Finn and the other girl were dating, then asking if Finn was into guys. Of course he was. As Finn explained it, he liked guys, it just ‘depended on the position’, which made Sean assume that Finn was a 'top', the one who enters, the one who is in control. Finn didn’t seem to care who he would fuck, as long as he would get the alleviation. No rules, no judgement, he would call it. Sean had just learned about the idea of people fucking just because it was fun and it felt good with no strings attached. He supported it, even if he was so new to the idea that he couldn’t see himself do it. Then he was asked what kind of stuff did he like - As in bed? Or as in _‘who would I want to surrender to and give my body, my virginity, my whole being, to?_ _Do I like boys or girls or people who are neither or do I like them all or do I like only some genders?_

“Some boys are cute”, Sean had immediately spat out, then stuttered out something about not being too sure about what he liked because he was still young and inexperienced like most guys his age. But Finn had immediately noticed the hint and taken it as flirting, immediately trying to hook Sean up. That meant that Sean was cute in his eyes, which was a good start. But for tonight, there had been so much going on that going to the next phase with Finn would make Sean’s heart explode. So, he had to turn him down despite feeling oddly needy. Not needy to be touched like he has never been touched before, but to be held.

As Sean started to fall asleep inside his tent next to his already snoring brother, he started to wonder what kind of feelings he had towards Finn, whether they were lustful, or romantic.

Life with Finn and the others at the camp was like paradise, despite spending every day working your ass off at some illegal weed farm. Not like Sean was told much on what that place was or what they were exactly doing. He just sat down and did as he was told, cutting and cutting and cutting until the sun would start going down. It paid like shit, but when you were on the run and homeless, you took anything you could get, no matter what you had to do to get what you needed to survive. And he was grateful for the money he got.

But working all day long and keeping your nosy annoying brother close was harder than expected, and thanks to Daniel fucking up again, Sean was given no pay. No money that he needed in order to get to Mexico where it would be safe again. In fact, thanks to Daniel, they both were fired, so that meant no money in the future either.

So what then? Sean had planned to just stay, find another job or go back to the farm to work for free, and keep working until he would be paid again, this time having to leave Daniel alone back at the camp. But leaving his brother alone was risky, so he had then planned to just leave and continue their trip, without their friends, without Finn. 

But after figuring out about Daniel's powers and learning that the brothers might be leaving soon, Finn came up with a plan that might as well get them all killed.

The others were by the campfire, including Daniel, while Finn was sitting alone at the edge of their camp, seated on top of a tree trunk with a cigarette (or a weed?) placed between his lips, only to be spat out and hidden under his foot when he had taken a can of beer into his hand, changing his drug into a different one. Finn had immediately invited Sean to join him, to take a seat, to take a beer, to just talk for their ‘last night together’. Sean didn’t want it to be the last.

It was a little chilly outside. It was dark, but the sky was pretty, as pretty as Finn. The alcohol tasted bitter and strong against his tongue, not to his liking at all. But he drank, just to keep company to his crush.

Finn had asked what Sean would do next. He had no damn idea. He would have to figure out what to do now that he and Daniel would be on the run again. Finn had chuckled. Then he had told how after being released from jail, he had been all by himself. No family, no friends, just him. Finn had said that that’s Sean now. “You’re starting all over”, Finn had told him. “And now, you just gotta take the next step to build … somethin’, for you and Daniel, right?”

Even if Finn didn’t always know what exactly he was talking about, he still managed to be supportive. That’s exactly what Sean needed right now after feeling lost and hopeless for God knows how long.

Finn drank until his can was empty, then tossed it away. Sean repeated after him, following him like a desperate dog looking for an owner, a tourist looking for the right route to go, a lost boy looking for somebody to just hold and love him, just for tonight. But Sean was too afraid to ask. So he stayed quiet, and let their conversation flow onto Finn’s great plan.

Finn knew that the guy who had employed them kept all his dirty money in a safe. He suggested of the three of them - Finn, Sean and Daniel - breaking in, using Daniel’s powers to unlock the safe, get the money and get the hell out before anyone would wake up. Sean was unsure. This sounded dangerous. He has been, and always will be, looking after Daniel and his safety, but right at this moment he felt like he was being too protective over him. And maybe it was his crush towards Finn and his constant need to please him, but fuck, Finn’s plan sounded like a dream if it would work out. So Sean agreed to it, and the moment Finn had placed his hand at the back of his neck, it had felt like the right decision.

It definitely felt like the right decision when Finn offered the two brothers to stay with the group, or at least stay with Finn. That’s all Sean had wanted - To be able to stay in touch with Finn, no matter what. 

“I feel like we have a strong connection”, Finn’s eyes had seemed almost dreamy when he had said that, his breathing so close against Sean’s face that he could feel its warmth and smell the strong scent of his drink. Sean must have looked scared, because then Finn was backing out. “That’s me. Always getting obsessed over people I meet.” His finger had pointed at Sean’s heart like he was asking if he felt the same way, too. And Sean did. Every night he had thought about slipping inside Finn’s tent and sleep there, cuddled up close to each other, hands roaming over each other’s bodies, lips touching. Sean was, indeed, obsessed with Finn, his first crush that was a boy - no, a young man like him.

“I think I feel the same way.” Sean’s words had been a little shaky and as quiet as a whisper. Luckily, Finn was constantly coming closer, like he always did because he didn’t understand or care about personal space. He liked to touch people, wanted to be in physical contact with anyone constantly. But lately he had been taking every opportunity to place his hands on Sean.

“What are you afraid of, then?” Finn’s right hand had landed on top of Sean’s thigh, barely any pressure there like he was afraid himself. And all Sean wanted to scream was _‘hold me tighter, I don’t care if it leaves bruises, I just want to feel you, no matter how’._

“Nothing”, Sean said. _‘I’m afraid of nothing’_, he kept telling himself, despite knowing he was afraid of losing Finn, afraid of being just a one night thing with him. And what he feared the most was the thought this might really be their last night together.

Sean was the first one to move in. Or maybe it was Finn. It was hard to tell, because the both of them had been staring each others lips long enough for their bodies to move without their consent, their lips meeting in a chaste kiss. It was like any kiss you’d see in a movie - Calm, organized, careful like they were afraid their lips would bruise, that kind of kiss couples shared on the street and still looked classy. 

Finn was so close to him. His right hand was still rubbing Sean’s thigh, his other hand wrapped around him, holding onto his shoulder. As they both parted for a second, they were only to be pulled back against each other with more passion, Sean’s hand moving to touch Finn’s thigh, too. Kissing a boy felt much nicer than he had expected. Kissing Finn felt as amazing as he had expected it to be.

When they pulled back, Sean could only look up at the sky with a small smile and wonder how the hell had he been lucky enough to be in this moment right now. ‘I think I’m gonna miss this place’, he had said mostly to himself. He hoped that Finn knew that Sean was going to miss him the most, because Finn was the person who could make any place feel like a Heaven on Earth. 

“There’s so many things we can do together, Sean”, Finn's voice traveled over to his ears, waking him up. 'What things?' had Sean asked. All he got as an answer was a seductive look, a shy-looking smile and a strong squeeze on his thigh. What followed was quick nudge towards Finn's tent, and Sean understood. He nodded, because he wanted this, has always wanted this, just never knew until now. So the two of them got up, walked in the dark over to the tent with their hands locked together, making sure no one saw them go in.

Music was playing. Fire was burning, the wood crackling strongly. People were chatting, drinking, smoking, making their own tattoos, sharing their thoughts. The night was getting darker, the world around them falling asleep, the chilly wind making its way past the trees. All of that was locked outside of their tent the second the zipper was pulled down. 

Both of them were eager, yet a little shy at the same time. Finn moved on top of Sean, one leg between his legs, hands on either side of his head. He giggled, which was the kind of laugh he had never heard Finn make. It sounded genuine, real, not forced out at all, just something that burst out accidentally. Sean laughed a little too but turned completely silent when Finn moved down and pressed their lips together again, his body slowly lowering itself on top of Sean, more weight being pressed against him. Finn's hands were suddenly everywhere. He had always been a touchy person, and Sean loved it. He arched his back, pressing himself closer to Finn, begging to feel more and more of him. Their kissing deepened - Mouths opened wider, lips started smacking against each other in a steady rhythm, heavy breaths blowing against each other -, and Sean swore that if he now started grinding his hips up and rubbed his groin against Finn's thigh, he would be able to finish just as easy as that. 

But Finn wanted more, he always wanted more than he already had, and he was brave enough to get what he wanted. His hands snaked under Sean's shirt, first caressing up - the feeling sending shivers all over his body -, then clawing back down. 'Yes', Sean wanted to scream. He wanted Finn to leave marks on his body, to mark him his, so the next few days Sean could look back at them and smile, knowing who had given those scars to him as a souvenir. 

Finn's hands traveled all over his torso, then his back, then his sides, then his chest and stomach, then again everywhere else until he was tired of waiting and started pulling off Sean's shirt. Their lips broke away from each other, and the second Sean's upper body was exposed, Finn was exploring it with his fingers and with his kisses that tickled like hell. Finn's hands slid down his sides until they stopped by his hips, his mouth leaving a trail of kisses on Sean's torso, slowly moving further down. Sean's breathing grew heavier as he watched Finn kiss down from his chest over to his ribs, then his stomach, then lower and lower until his mouth was playing with the button of his jeans.

"You're excited", Finn had chuckled and stared at the obvious tent in Sean's pants. He was a tease, and not just in bed, and Sean wondered if he was secretly into being teased and bullied because the blush on his face was as obvious as the sun simply existing. "Shut up", he had muttered as an answer, but what he had meant was_ 'please don't stop, no matter what you do'_.

As a way to apologize, Finn opened the button, then the fly, then started pulling both his pants and boxers down, and then Sean was completely naked in front of someone for the very first time. His body reacted before his mind could follow - His legs closed a little and his hands moved to hide his obvious erection like he was afraid of being made fun of. But Finn's hands were back to caressing him, and he told Sean that it was alright, that there was nothing to be scared of, that they could stop anytime if Sean wanted to. But Sean shook his head because he didn't want to stop, and to prove that he opened his legs and moved his hands away despite feeling so damn shy to show himself off like that.

"Damn." That's what Finn had said as his eyes traveled up and down his body, finding every little detail about Sean, inspecting his skin and his moles and scars like they were landmarks on a map. Then, Finn had started undressing himself, only taking away his shirt and pants, but leaving his underwear on. "That's cheating", Sean had insisted. "It's really cold here", Finn had laughed. Sean didn't think it was cold at all, but maybe his body was just heating up so much that he couldn't feel the coldness.

"Lift your legs up a bit", Finn had said. Not knowing what he really was planning to do to him, Sean did as he was told, opening his legs a bit wider. But his knees clacked together when he felt Finn stroke his hand between his buttocks, right over his entrance. Giggles came out of both of them. "Never touched yourself down here before, huh?"

No. Sean had never thought about touching himself down there. He did know how two guys did it together, and he would lie if he said that he had never watched any videos about the issue. But he had never tried it, never had the desire until Finn came into his life. Finn had reached for a bottle of lube, obviously used before multiple times, most likely stolen ages ago from some shop in the middle of nowhere. "I'd like to try this with you", Finn explained as he already coated two of his fingers into the wet substance, spreading it around. Sean chuckled.

"I don't know if I can take much, I'm ..."

"A virgin. I know, I can tell", Finn said maybe a bit too straightforward. "I'll just use my fingers, see how you feel about it. Sound cool?"

Sean just nodded.

He was a little scared, maybe a bit terrified, too. But a feeling of curiosity replaced that fear, leaving Sean pending on what was going to happen next.

Finn's fingers felt cold against his rear, but not the kind of cold that made you want to escape from it with campfires and thick sweaters, but to embrace the cold feeling like it was a nice breeze on a hot summer day. A finger rubbed over his entrance, massaging, kneading, then pushing and slipping inside. Sean huffed strongly through his nose, his hands trying to grab onto the sheets - expect they weren't the sheets because this wasn't a bed, it was a dark green sleeping bag that felt weird against his skin. But it was just barely soft enough to keep him away from any back pains, hopefully. 

Finn pushed his finger deeper inside, then twisted it, trying to poke against something called a 'prostate', a place Sean had never touched before. Finn reached in a bit deeper, bend his finger, then straightened it again, then bend it again, curling it upwards. And all Sean did was just feel and learn to love this new sensation. He was tight, even he realized that. It was hard to call this pleasurable, but Finn had just started, so he wasn't gonna judge yet.

But then finally Finn seemed to figure out where to aim his finger in order to touch his sweet spot, because suddenly something felt quite nice and Sean's mouth gasped open, the edges of his mouth curving into a small smile. One of his legs kicked a little to the side, knocking down something - a spray can, it seemed like -, and his hands flew over his head, pushing away a book and whatever was there instead of Finn's pillow. He liked that, Sean really liked how that felt. And he would have cried out already, begging to be touched like that more, if Finn wouldn't have started moving his finger in and out of his ass, always aiming to put pressure against his prostate whenever he moved inside.

He rolled his finger in circles, moved it side to side, wall to wall, roof to floor, then in circles again before a second finger made its way inside Sean. That felt much tighter, maybe it even hurt, but all Sean could do was close his eyes and release a quiet moan because he wanted this so badly, he had dreamed about this long enough to not care if this was going to hurt, he just wanted Finn and his fingers deep inside his ass. And Finn obeyed, starting to finger Sean now with two fingers, moving slowly like he could see and feel how Sean was struggling to keep up, struggling to take two whole fingers inside of him. At the end, Finn ended up just holding his fingers inside of him and curling them up to his prostate, massaging his fingers against it.

"Fuck, fucking fuck." Sean was breathless, out of words, out of his damn mind. His whole body was sweaty and hot, and for some reason his legs were a bit shaky like he was standing on something unsteady, but this shakiness was a good sign, at least according to Finn who kept complimenting Sean and telling him how good he was doing. Sean wasn't sure how all of this even felt like. It was new, strange, weird, but he also quite enjoyed having something inside of him. He liked it enough to consider having something even bigger inside of him when he was ready for it, but right now even two felt more than he could take. For tonight, two was perfectly enough.

His body tensed up more when Finn's warm lips wrapped around his shaft and sucked on the head, then swallowed a bit more until half of Sean's cock was down his throat. Now that was a game changer. A moan escaped past Sean's lips, then a few more when Finn started moving his head up and down, his fingers still rubbing against his prostate at the same time. It was like he had done this before countless times, or maybe he had done this same trick with a woman and knew that doing it to a man was basically the same with just a few changes. But what was obvious was the fact that Finn was experienced, and to someone who wasn't, everything Finn did felt just like heaven.

It took maybe a minute until Sean's back arched and he came, spilling inside of Finn's mouth who just smiled against his softening flesh and swallowed it all. He slowly pulled his fingers out, wiped them against the closest fabric he could find - most likely his own shirt -, and then he climbed on top of Sean, giving a small quick kiss on his lips. It didn't feel like a kiss since it was so fast, it felt like a tease, a joke, a test. "You taste like cum", Sean muttered when Finn kissed him a little longer.

"No shit", he said back. 

Sean's eyes looked down at Finn's boxers, the hard-on obvious as hell. Sean pointed at it with his chin and Finn understood the hint. "You don't gotta treat me the same, just do what makes you comfortable", Finn said as he got up on his knees, lowered his underwear, then slowly climbed out of them.

Sean couldn't help but stare at his cock. It was his first time seeing someone else's dick, after all. But this was also his first time seeing someone completely naked in front of him. Finn's skinny body was covered in different, self-made tattoos, most of them only black, only a very few with small added color. He had piercings that Sean hadn't noticed before, like one on his right nipple and one .... on his cock, right on the underside of his shaft. Oh God.

"Ya like it?" Finn wore a proud smirk as he showed himself off, his hands running over his own chest down to his stomach until they rested back against his sides. "It's a frenum piercing, if I remember the stupid name correctly. Don't be scared."

"I'm not", Sean insisted. He was a bit scared, scared of hurting Finn somehow, and definitely scared to touch him because he wasn't sure what Finn liked. But in order to get rid of his anxiety, Sean forced himself to imagine what it would feel like to suck Finn off and feel that small piece of metal stroke against his tongue and his throat, and how it would feel inside of him. He liked to think it would feel real nice.

"Good. Wanna change spots?" And so they did, Finn moving to lay down on his back while Sean got up on his knees, his first reaction grabbing the bottle of lube. He took some lubricant into his palm, maybe a bit too much than needed, before wrapping his hand around Finn's cock and starting to stroke up and down. Finn seemed to like that, his reaction completely opposite on how Sean had reacted when he was first touched. Finn seemed relaxed and completely comfortable, leaning his head back and breathing calmly, but loudly enough for Sean to hear, out of his mouth. He wasn't shy or flustered or kicking his legs around, but the opposite. It made Sean feel happy that Finn acted like they had done this before and wasn't as anxious as he was, but at the same time Sean wondered if he was doing a bad job. Maybe he was, since it was his first time touching someone else's dick. Maybe he was going too slow, or not squeezing onto his erection strongly enough, maybe he was too gentle, like he always was, or at least tried to be. 

Swallowing his fear down and just thinking that he wanted this memory to be perfect, he wanted their first time together like this to be as perfect as it could be, Sean decided he wasn't going to be shy anymore. He swallowed, blinked strongly, counted to ten and tried to steady his breathing, before he leaned down, stuck out his tongue and started lapping it over the head of Finn's cock, all the while his hand continued stroking the rest of his cock. It tasted weird, salty, fleshy, not much like anything at all but still oddly satisfying to tingle his tongue. He wasn't sure if he wanted to suck Finn off like he had sucked him, because Sean didn't know how to hold so much in his mouth, or how to keep his mouth moist and wet so it wouldn't feel uncomfortable, how to avoid biting down, how to not gag. Everything was stressing him out.

But the moment Finn's hand landed onto his hair, his thighs opened and how a soft _'fuck, yeah'_ escaped past his lips, Sean knew he was doing enough. So he continued, stroking his hand up and down a bit faster - earning a beautiful moan as an answer, like Finn was telling him to keep it up and never stop. His tongue continued stroking over the head, trying out different moves with excitement. Stroking over it, then drawing an X, then circling around it like he was licking ice cream. When Finn's stomach sucked in, Sean moved his tongue lower over to where his piercing was and flickered his tongue close to it, and that's what made Finn release a groan, tug at Sean's hair harder and then spill his release onto his cheek, staining his skin, claiming Sean his like an animal. Kind of nasty, and Sean did make a remark on that but just kept smiling so he wouldn't hurt Finn's feelings.

"Come here, sweetheart", Finn had called out to him, again using that little pet name he always did that made Sean feel weak in the knees. He moved closer, felt Finn's hand move onto his clean cheek and then his tongue stroking from Sean's chin up to his lips, then to his cheek where he had left a trail of his own cum. Nasty, Sean had said again, then giggled it off, again.

They both laid down next to each other, trying to fit into the small tent and even the smaller space that was left for them to lay on. It was a little uncomfortable to try to fit into a such a small space, but Sean still appreciated it because he got to be close to Finn, wanted it or not, and he wanted it. He needed it.

"You still up for tonight?" Finn asked, one arm wrapped around Sean's body, one hand under his own head.

"Yeah", Sean answered, cuddling up closer to Finn, to feel more of his warmth, to hear his heart drum against his chest just a little clearer. "I just hope everything will go well."

"It's gonna be awesome, dude", Finn's hand stroked from the middle of Sean's back up to his shoulder, then back down. "It's the night before the rest of our amazing lives. We'll be filthy rich, and off to Mexico. You, me and Daniel. We'll do just fine. Trust me."

Sean prayed that their plan to spend the rest of their lives together would come to reality. Someday, at least.


End file.
